The present invention relates to a new and improved method of manufacturing a pole body for an electric fuze. The invention also relates to a new and improved construction of a pole body for an electric fuze.
In its more particular aspects the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved method of manufacturing a pole body for an electric fuze comprising at least two metallic poles which are separated from each other by means of a homogeneous insulator and which are electrically conductively interconnected at their end faces by a metal layer arranged in the region of a detonator charge. At least one of said poles forms a detonating bridge at a contact location with the metal layer.
In a pole body for an electric fuze as known, for example, from German Patent No. 2,840,738, the two poles project into a conducting metal layer and one of the poles is surrounded by a metal layer having an insulating gap or recess and which metal layer is in contact with a detonator charge. A planar metal surface acts as a detonating bridge between the ends of the gap. Such gap is frequently produced by the action of a laser beam.
In a further electric fuze as known, for example, from German Patent No. 2,816,300, the insulating body is made of glass. The glass and the poles of this electric fuze are solidly mechanically interconnected by fusing. This manufacturing method, however, is complicated and does not allow rapid and precise fabrication, particularly of very small pole bodies. Also in this case a detonating bridge is generated on a metal layer which is connected with the poles, by means of laser beams. Such thin metal layers constituting the detonating bridge represent a further development of the known detonating bridges formed by wires which contact the detonator charge throughout their entire length and ignite the detonator charge by glowing.
These known types of detonating bridges which are generated by means of laser beams have proven successful as a further development due to their planar structure in comparison to the ignition and glowing wires. However, they have the disadvantage that expensive apparatus is required for generating laser beams of sufficient intensity.